School Surprises
by Vanilla Blue12
Summary: Hanya sebuah rencana Fang di hari ulang tahun Boboiboy. Fang yang merupakan dalang dibalik semua ini merasa sangat yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil. Pesan misterius, dan seseorang misterius. #HBDOurHero.


**School Surprises.**

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" Ying menyipitkan matanya, saat menatap sebuah kertas yang kini telah dipenuhi tulisan dengan berbagai planning yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja! Apa lagi yang kau ragukan!" Fang mendelik kesal, disaat seperti ini masih ada saja yang mempertanyakan hal semacam itu. Padahal tinggal menghitung jam, sang target dari rencana gilanya akan berulang tahun. Ying memilih diam membaca kertas tersebut, ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Fang.

"Tapi ini tidak akan berjalan lancarkan?" Yaya masih agak ragu untuk menyetujui rencana gila Fang. Yaya tahu hal tersebut mungkin biasa saja bagi Fang, tapi berbeda dengan Yaya ia merasa itu bukan hal yang bisa dianggap biasa.

"Tidak perlu takut aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat benar. Dan bisa ku pastikan akan berjalan lancar." Ujar Fang serius, mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya yang tampak belum setuju dengan rencana yang dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tidak siang hari saja sih, kenapa harus tengah malam." Kini giliran Gopal yang berbicara, sepertinya ia kurang setuju dengan waktu dimulainya acara tersebut.

"Siang hari sudah terlalu mainstream, aku ingin mencoba yang berbeda. Kenapa memangnya kau takut?" Fang tersenyum miring, ada nada mengejek di dalam kalimatnya.

"Maaf saja tapi aku bukan mahluk yang selalu berkeliaran tengah malam sepertimu." Tidak terima dibilang penakut, Gopal membalas mengejek Fang dengan lebih sarkatis.

"Maksudmu apa hah?! Kau mau menyamakan ku dengan hantu!" Fang menatap jengkel Gopal, bahkan Fang tidak akan segan untuk menghajar teman gempalnya itu, jika nanti pemuda tersebut kembali mengejeknya. Ying merotasikan matanya, bosan melihat perdebatan keduanya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah berdebat, waktu sudah hampir sore. Kita harus segera menghias tempat ini. Aku akan mengambil perlengkapan dekorasinya." Yaya menengahi, setelah melihat keduanya tidak lagi berdebat, Yaya pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang berada tepat dibelakang halaman sekolah tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Yaya, Ying mulai membersihkan ruangan tersebut dengan menyapunya, diikuti dengan Gopal yang membantu memindahkan barang-barang keluar ruangan, sementara Fang ia sedang melamun seraya tersenyum sendiri entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi acara yang sangat menyenangkan! Hahahh" Fang tiba-tiba saja tertawa saat membayangkan rencananya yang akan berjalan lancar. Ying dan Gopal yang memperhatikan tingkah kawannya hanya saling tatap sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali fokus dengan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

 **School surprises.**

 **Disclaimers BoBoiBoy © Monsta**

 **Story by © Vanilla blue12.**

 **Genre : Mistery/Friendsip.**

 **Summary : Hanya sebuah rencana Fang di hari ulang tahun Boboiboy. Fang yang merupakan dalang dibalik semua ini merasa sangat yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil. Pesan misterius, dan seseorang misterius. #HBDOurHero.**

 **Warnings : Typo, EBI tidak sesuai, dan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

' **AU. School!life. For event HBD our Hero!'**

 **A/N : Fic ini ku buat untuk event #HBDOurHero! Yang di buat oleh kak Fanlady. Ya meski awalnya ku gak yakin bisa untuk nulis fic ini tapi setelah banyak percobaan. Akhirnya ku bisa untuk ikutan XD.**

 **Mungkin ini Fic oneshot pertamaku difandom ini, dan aku gak yakin juga ini akan bagus, sebelumnya mohon dimaklumi bila nanti ada kesalahan. Oke tanpa banyak ngomong lagi silahkan dibaca ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading ~**

12 Maret 2017..

Matahari telah bergeser ke barat, segaris jingga terlihat menghiasi langit sore. Tepat disebuah kedai coklat yang berada didekat taman nampak seorang pemuda bertopi sedang membantu membersihkan kedai coklat yang akan segera ditutup.

"Tok ini masih sore, tidak biasanya kedai tutup secepat ini." Boboiboy bertanya seraya mengelap meja kedai. Ia memandang ke sekitar taman yang masih ramai dengan para remaja dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Atok ada keperluan sehabis magrib nanti. Daripada tidak ada yang menjaga lebih baik kakek tutup." Tok Aba kembali melanjutkan menulis catatannya yang sempat terhenti. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan sang kakek, enggan bertanya lebih jauh. Meski sebenarnya ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang keperluan apa yang dimaksud sang kakek.

"Kemana perginya kawan-kawanmu, seharian ini aku tidak melihat mereka berkunjung kesini," Ochobot terbang melayang dengan beberapa kaleng coklat ditanganya.

Boboiboy menoleh seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah mereka hanya bilang jika hari ini mereka sangat sibuk." Jawab Boboiboy seadanya, sang robot kuning hanya berdehem sebagai respon.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya, mereka kembali terdiam larut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Entah apa yang sedang para sahabatnya kerjakan, sampai sesibuk itu. Padahal sesibuk apapun mereka, pasti akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke kedai kakeknya. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Boboiboy teringat jika ia sempat bertemu dengan Yaya saat sedang membeli bubuk coklat tadi pagi dan Yaya hanya mengatakan jika ia dan Ying harus menghadiri rapat pensi hari ini, berbeda dengan Gopal yang berkata jika hari ini ia ada urusan penting dengan Ayahnya. Boboiboy semakin bingung akan semua tingkah teman-temannya hari ini terlebih lagi saat ia tidak melihat Fang seharian ini, bahkan sejak kemarin Fang telah menghilang entah kemana.

'Apa mungkin mereka semua sengaja menghindariku, tapi apa salahku.'

Boboiboy terdiam seraya menyesap coklat hangatnya. Bayangan tentang sahabatnya yang mencoba menjauhinya terus terlintas di pikirannya. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala mencoba untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut. Hingga ia memutus kan untuk pulang dan beristirahat dirumah mungkin saja setelah beristirahat pikiran anehnya akan hilang.

"Tok, Boboiboy pamit pulang. Assalamualaikum."

Pamitnya hendak bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Yaa.. Walaikumsalam." Diliriknya sekilas sang cucu yang telah berjalan pergi menjauhi kedai, seketika senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Drtt...

Boboiboy berhenti berjalan saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera mengeluarkan benda elektronik tersebut dari saku jaketnya dan mulai membaca sebuah pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya. Terlihat jelas dilayar handphonenya pengirim dengan nomor yang tidak ia ketahui memintanya untuk datang kesekolah pada pukul 23.30 jika ingin para sahabatnya selamat. Sesaat Boboiboy dibuat bingung dengan pesan tersebut. Apakah ini hanya sekedar ancaman kosong atau memang benar terjadi. Hingga pengirim misterius itu mengirimkan sebuah foto teman-temannya yang sedang dikurung disebuah ruangan. Yaya dan Ying yang tidak sadarkan diri, serta Fang dan Gopal terikat tali. Melihat hal itu membuat Boboiboy merasa kesal serta cemas dengan keadaan para sahabatnya.

' **Aku akan datang.. Jangan pernah berani kau menyentuh sahabatku! Aku tidak akan segan menghabisimu jika terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka.'** Dengan cepat Boboiboy membalas pesan orang misterius tersebut, ia heran sebenarnya apa mau orang itu hingga ia berani menyekap sahabatnya. Jika memang ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya, kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang ditangkap kenapa harus para sahabatnya.

' **Hahahh.. Ku tunggu kedatanganmu. Ingat kau harus datang semdirian.'** Ingin sekali rasanya Boboiboy menghajar orang itu, namun yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari tangan orang misterius tersebut.

Boboiboy bisa saja pergi sekarang untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya namun ia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka karna tidak menuruti kemauan orang tersebut. Ia pun melangkah memasuki rumah sang kakek untuk menyusun cara guna membebaskan para sahabatnya.

' _Bagaimana pun caranya aku akan menyelamatkan kalian.'_ Boboiboy bertekad apapun yang terjadi nantinya, pasti akan ia hadapi. Karna sahabat adalah segalanya baginya. Entah seperti apa hidupnya jika tanpa kehadiran sahabatnya.

Boboiboy mondar-mandir gelisah di kamarnya, ia terus menatap jam menunggu tibanya pukul 23:30 untuk pergi membebaskan sahabatnya. Berbagai macam bayangan tidak mengenakan terlintas dipikirannya.

12 maret 2017. 23:30

"Pastikan semua properti dan perlengkapan sudah siap." Kaizo mengawasi para remaja yang sedang mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

Fang menatap sebal kakaknya yang kerjanya hanya memerintah.

"Jika hanya memerintah bagaimana bisa cepat selesai." Kaizo masih tetap mengawasi pekerjaan para remaja tersebut, mengabaikan sindiran Fang.

"Huh.. Sudahlah untuk apa aku mengerjakan hal seperti ini. Memangnya aku pembantu." Kesal karna merasa diabaikan, Fang melangkah pergi menuju laptopnya yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana Yaya apa kau sudah menyuruh Boboiboy untuk datang?" Ying bertanya saat Yaya baru saja tiba diruangan tersebut.

"Sudah Ying.. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." Yaya menaruh sebuah kue tart yang baru dipesannya tadi.

"Semuanya bersiap Boboiboy sudah tiba didepan sekolah." Seru Fang yang sedang memantau kehadiran Boboiboy melalui laptopnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itupun memulai menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Udara malam hari terasa sangat menusuk sampai ke tulang, suara hewan malam mulai terdengar di keheningan malam. Suasana sekolah terasa sangat mencekam terlebih lagi sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi menambah kesan seram bagi siapapun yang berada disana. Boboiboy terus melangkah tanpa takut menyusuri koridor sekolah, sesekali ia melirik ke segala arah untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya nanti.

Drtttt...

Ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 **'Ternyata berani juga kau kesini. Ku kira tadinya kau hanya mengancam saja!'**

Boboiboy menatap geram sebuah pesan yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

 **'Cepat bebaskan teman-temanku! Bukankah aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu!'** Dengan cepat Boboiboy mengirim balasan kepada orang tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, balasan pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

'Tidak semudah itu kau harus menyerahkan jam kuasamu. Jika kau menginginkan teman-temanmu kembali. Temukan surat yang berada di tempatmu berada dan pergi ketempat yang tertulis disurat itu.'

'Cih dia memang sudah gila. Apa segitu banyaknya orang yang menginginkan jam ini. Sampai melakukan segala cara.' Boboiboy berdumal pada dirinya sendiri, ia hanya tidak habis pikir dengan orang semacam itu sejak dulu ada saja orang yang selalu mengincar jam kuasanya.

Boboiboy menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan sebuah surat yang dimaksud orang tersebut. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari surat di tengah koridor gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan surat dengan amplop berwarna merah.

Boboiboy mengarahkan surat tersebut ketempat dimana cahaya bulan berasal. Tertulis disana gudang halaman belakang sekolah yang sebagai tempat yang harus ia datangi.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam tiba-tiba saja lewat didepan matanya, Boboiboy berlari mengikuti kemana perginya sosok tersebut. Entah mengapa ia sangat yakin orang itulah dalang dibalik semua ini maka dari itu ia harus menemukan sosok tersebut.

Drttt..

Boboiboy merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar,

 **'Waktumu tidak banyak bocah, untuk apa kau mengejar sesosok yang tidak pasti. Atau kau memang tidak ingin melihat teman-temanmu lagi, hmm.'**

'Sial kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Atau mungkin ia memang sedang memata-mataiku.' Boboiboy meremas surat tersebut dan nyaris membuangnya jika saja ia tidak ingat jika kertas itu berguna untuknya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia pun segera pergi menuju gudang yang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah.

Tanpa terasa sudah 25 menit Boboiboy mengelilingi sekolah. Waktu telah memasuki tengah malam, atmosfer mencekam sudah sangat terasa lebih seram dari yang tadi. Bahkan Boboiboy bisa merasakan keberadaan mahluk tak kasat mata disekitarnya. Namun ia tidak lagi memperdulikan hal itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah tentang sahabatnya.

Drrttt...

Lagi-lagi sebuah pesan masuk dari orang misterius tersebut.

 **'Waktumu tersisa 5 menit lagi, jika sampai jam 00:00 kau tidak juga sampai disini. Selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu sahabatmu.'** Sudah cukup Boboiboy sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini, ia bahkan hampir saja membanting ponselnya jika tidak mengingat pentingnya informasi tentang keselamatan temannya.

'Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian.' Boboiboy berkata dalam hati.

Boboiboy berlari dengan cepat menuju gudang yang berada paling ujung sana, saat ini ia telah memasuki halaman belakang sekolah dan hanya tinggal tersisa 3 menit waktunya untuk bisa masuk kesana tepat waktu.

Hingga akhirnya Boboiboy berhasil sampai didepan pintu gudang yang telah lama tidak dipakai tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut namun sayangnya knop pintu tidak bisa diputar sehingga ia harus mendobraknya untuk dapat masuk kedalam.

Brakk

Suara pintu yang terbentur dinding, hawa dingin menyeruak keluar saat pintu itu terbuka. Nampak keadaan ruangan yang sangat gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun.

'Dimana kau sembunyikan teman-temanku! Cepat bebaskan mereka sekarang. Keluar kau dasar pengecut!' Murka Boboiboy saat telah berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Hening.

Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Boboiboy merasa dirinya sudah telat dan gagal menyelamatkan teman-temannya ia pun terjatuh duduk saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, aku telat menyelamatkan kalian. Maafkan aku!" Ujarnya lirih ada nada penyesalan didalam kalimatnya.

 **12 maret 2017. 00:00**

Tap

Suara dari saklar lampu yang dihidupkan, ruangan tersebut menjadi terang seketika. Boboiboy menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tekah dihias menjadi sangat indah. Dapat ia lihat semua teman-temannya yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Bahkan Fang, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal pun juga ada disana.

"Happy birthday Boboiboy!" Terdengar ucapan selamat dari semua orang yang berada ditempat itu. Boboiboy tersadar jika semua ini adalah jebakan untuknya, ia baru ingat jika besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja sejak tadi siang ia merasakan keanehan dengan sikap teman-temannya.

Nampak ochobot yang sedang menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah kue tart.

"Selamat hari jadi Boboiboy! Cucu atok!" Ujar Tok Aba memeluk cucu kesayangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Boboiboy, semoga bahagia selalu!" Kata Ying seraya menyodorkan sebuah hadiah berwarna kuning.

"Happy Birthday Boboiboy, kawan baikku!" Gopal memeluk Boboiboy.

"Selamat ulang tahun Boboiboy, doaku yang terbaik untukmu," Ujar Yaya memberikan sebuah kado berwarna pink.

Boboiboy tersenyum bahagia saat para sahabatnya mendoakan yang terbaik dihari ulang tahunnya.

"Terimakasih atas doanya teman-teman,"

"Happy Birthday Boboiboy, semoga terkesan dengan jebakan yang aku buat ini!" Kini Fang yang berkata seraya tersenyum puas karna rencananya berhasil.

"Jadi kau dalang di balik semua ini?!" Tanya Boboiboy menatap tajam Fang.

Fang tersenyum lebar, saat melihat ekspresi kesal Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja kau pikir siapa lagi,"

"Liat saja kau Fang! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran berharga setelah ini." Ancam Boboiboy dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Boboiboy berjanji ia akan membalas Fang nanti.

"Hahahh kau mengancamku? Heh ku tidak takut!" Bukannya diam Fang malah semakin menantang.

"Sudahlah kita disini untuk berpesta bukan untuk menonton perdebatan," Guman Kaizo yang baru muncul diantara mereka.

"Yeayyy, pesta semalaman!" Para tamu yang berada diruangan itu berteriak heboh dengan pesta yang akan segera dimulai.

Sementara Boboiboy ia hanya menatap bahagia melihat kebahagian teman-temannya. Boboiboy merasa sangat bahagia hari ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat berkesan baginya. Karna dihari spesialnya saat ini ia di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyanyanginya.

Baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih berharga selain dapat bersama dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, dan apapun akan ia lakukan agar dapat terus bersama-sama dengan mereka. Meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, itu lebih penting daripada kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

 **Fin! Tamat dengan gajenya maafkan aku aku tau ff ini game tapi yaa Cuma ini yang bisa ku buat. Ku tau ini kebanyakan narasinya, alurnya kecepetan. Jadi harap dimaklumi sebelumnya.**


End file.
